


Навка

by Astronomer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Essi is dead, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomer/pseuds/Astronomer
Summary: Она ходила кругами, влажное чавкание жижи слышалось то впереди, то справа, то сзади. Лютик ее не слышал - сначала. Геральт не обращал внимания. Думал, дойдет до рыбины, что они ей не по зубам.Не дошло.
Kudos: 2





	Навка

Геральт спешился еще днем, когда воздух перед грозой был густой и жаркий, а от болотной вони и запахов конского и людского пота слезились глаза. Плотва то и дело проваливалась копытами между кочек, в заросшие ряской лужи, и всякий раз он оглядывался на ее тонкую ногу со вздутым коленом и, замерев, ждал хруста сустава или кости. Лютик хмурился и тянул поводу. Хруста не было. Плотва вскакивала на кочку - Геральт снова шел, Лютик шел по его следам.

***

По осени тракт развезло. От неурожая, от голода люди шли на дороги. Лютика сбили с седла и вываляли в грязи, Геральта вываляли в грязи и едва не забили камнями. От сваленных в кучу тел в канаве они свернули, ни слова не сказав друг другу, в редкую рощу. После в топь, вдоль дороги, но вдалеке - изредка отворачиваясь от очертаний следующей голодной, отчаянной шайки в просветах между деревьями. Разбойники в топь не лезли. Иногда замечали их, еще днем кто-то с дороги кричал - должно быть, пытались предупредить, только ни слова было не разобрать. Геральт и так все знал. Ни он, ни Лютик не желали оставлять за собой следы бойни - сквозь топь пробиралось медленно, но безопасней, тише.

Пара болотных огней плясали рядом, едва ли в паре шагов; Геральт в этом зеленом свете сошел бы за мертвеца. Впереди, где небо еще светилось вечерней синью, были видны очертания городской стены. 

Они успевали вернуться к тракту до темноты, пока Лютик еще различал следы ведьмака в топкой грязи, и надеялись в час или два добраться до города. Они успевали вернуться, пока на топи не опустилась ночь. 

Сначала приплыли болотники, маленькие танцующие огни. Вот только после - явились навка. Геральт ее не ждал.

Она ходила кругами, влажное чавкание жижи слышалось то впереди, то справа, то сзади. Лютик ее не слышал - сначала. Геральт не обращал внимания. Думал, дойдет до рыбины, что они ей не по зубам. 

Не дошло.

Она назвала его братом. Она назвала его братом и засмеялась, и смех ее был холодный, и ломкий, и горький, и голос ее был далекий и гулко-пустой, и Лютик остановился. Остановился и обернулся - ничего в жизни он не желал больше, чем слышать ее сейчас. 

Геральта она позвала по имени. Она позвала его тихо, и в голосе он услышал мольбу и слезы, далекие чаячьи крики, прибой, и вой ветра, и шорох песка. Он вспомнил, как будто не стало всех этих лет, соленый подвижный воздух, тонкие руки; он вспомнил ее, всю ее - золото, васильки и звон колокольцев. 

— Лютик...

Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как тот ступает на тонкую паутину клюквенных стеблей - и ухает вниз, уже по колено в болотной гаже. Геральт схватил его поперек груди, чудом не соскользнув следом. Плотва переступила копытами, отшатнулась, но дальше не двинулась. 

— Она не живая, — Лютик рвался из его рук и кричал, и Геральт не слышал, что он кричал - он слышал только ее, ветер, чаячий плач. 

— Лютик, слушай меня. Ты слышишь меня? Она мертвая, эта навка, только и ждет чтоб тебя сожрать. Да, мать твою...

Лютик вцепился теперь в его руку до побелевших пальцев, силился оторвать ее от себя, вывернуться из хватки. Геральт держал его и почти ожидал услышать хруст ребер. И говорил. Когда он назвал ее болотной сукой, навка зашлась хохотом. Все еще сжимая Лютика поперек груди, он потянулся к мечу - только тогда она, наконец, заткнулась. Пропала с глухим всплеском. 

А Лютик затих и обмяк у него а руках как тряпичный. Все его тело свело мелкой дрожью, он рвано вздохнул - и зашелся глухими, сдавленными рыданиями. 

— Я думал, им тебя не достать, этим тварям. Завлекать, думал, нечем. Знал бы... 

Лютик выпутался из его рук, а после недолго стоял, пальцами - будто бы для опоры - вцепившись в ремень на седельной сумке. Осторожно, больше чтобы себя успокоить, чем лошадь, гладил длинную морду. На миг прижался лбом к ее шее. Геральт все говорил - осторожничал, готовился снова тащить из топи, ждал рывка. Лютик повел плечом - сбросил с себя его руку.

— Откуда она знает? Навка? 

Геральт обшарил сгустившуюся темноту круглыми, светящимися в темноте зрачками.

— Она и не знает. Только ты знаешь - что делает больно, за чем ты полезешь туда, в болото. То и услышал. 

— А ты что услышал?

Геральт молчал. Потом - убрал меч за спину, взял снова Плотву за поводу. Снова пошел.

— Навка живой не прикинется. А ты ее имя назвал. То и услышал - то же, что ты. 

Лютик уже едва видел в тускло блестящей грязи следы ведьмака - путь освещали кучка болотных огней, совсем близко, рукой подать. До тракта осталось всего-то с полсотни шагов. До города с час пути. 

— Лютик... Ты меня сохранить пытаешься, что ли? Лучше не знать, мол, нежному ведьмаку...

Лютик еще вытирал лицо - шитым, красивым платком, и Геральту показалось, что тем же платком он сейчас получит по морде. Но бард прошипел только, чтобы он отправлялся ко всем чертям. 

Оставшийся путь они шли в молчании.

***

Лютик не пел ее. Лютик едва заставлял себя говорить, а больше шептал, и ему все казалось, что он говорит вовсе не те слова. Он не видел Геральта в темноте и отказался зажечь свечи. Ему все казалось, что на лице ведьмака он увидит лишь отражение своей боли - или холодное безразличие. Он не желал ни того, ни другого. 

Он рассказал, как нашел ее в городе, по самые крыши полном болезнью и смертью, и как нес ее на руках, как уже было не страшно ни за нее, ни за себя. Рассказал о могиле в лесу. О голубой жемчужине. 

Лютик все говорил, и ему все казалось, что он говорит вовсе не те слова. Он не видел Геральта, но ощущал присутствие рядом с собой - и тяжелый взгляд круглых, светящихся в темноте зрачков. 

Может, он правда не то рассказал, потому что Геральт вдруг оборвал его - сказал молчать, и Лютик почувствовал в темноте, как он двигается. Как устало, измученно закрывает лицо ладонями. 

Может, Лютику в самом деле стоило хранить его и молчать, не говорить ничего. Но они больше не говорили об этом. Геральт больше не ставил ему в вину - ни молчание, ни этот полузадушенный, страшный рассказ в темноте.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые публикуюсь на АО3, надеюсь здесь есть живые русскоговорящие...


End file.
